Oh Matt
by madelynn x3
Summary: Why does he do those things? This might have another chapter, but I'll see how you all like it!


**Disclaimer:** Matt and Emily aren't mine, blah blah.  
**A/N:** I don't think this is such a wonderful story so...yeah. Feel free to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and review review review!

------

Gunshots filled the air.

_Shit, what the h--_ thought Emily, ducking into the kitchen.

"I'm hit! I'm down!" buzzed Matt's panicked voice in Emily's ear, "Call 911!"

The two partners were in a dusty, abandoned house in the outskirts of the city. The HT let go of his hostage long ago, but he wasn't going to let himself go down without a fight. This HT, like all of them, didn't want to be arrested. He ran through the house with a gun in hand, causing Emily and Matt to track him through the rooms and stairs. Apparently, Matt wasn't watching his back too well and the HT got him down.

_Damn it, Matt..._thought Emily to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Where are you?" she hastily asked into her earpiece, sliding into a squatting position against the cabinets in the kitchen. Quickly, she reloaded her gun, "And where's the HT?"

"Upstairs. I got him," Matt strained to inform, "We got each other...at the same time...and--"

"Ok. Ok, I'm coming," said Emily impatiently, cutting of Matt's attempt at telling a story. He always had to tell a story. Quickly, Emily called in to her team outside and updated them on the situation and requested an ambulance.

Still on her guard, Emily crept out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs, where she immediately found Matt laying on his back in the doorway of a bedroom.

"Oh, goodness..." breathed Emily, quickly falling to his side. She took his free hand and locked her hand in it.

"Hey," he whispered, smiling up at Emily. His sparkling dark brown eyes gazed fixedly at Emily, who didn't smile back. She glanced at Matt's lower shoulder, where had been shot and where the blood oozed out. His other hand tried to keep pressure on the wound and retain blood, but it wasn't enough. Gently, Emily placed her hand on top of Matt's hand.

"Keep pressure on it," said Emily softly, still looking at the wound.

Matt chuckled slightly, "Right, I didn't know."

Emily shook her head in disappointment. Speaking through her teeth to hold back her tears, Emily demanded loudly, "Where is your vest?!"

Again, Matt smiled and looked at Emily's middle and then back at her face, "Yours is really at home. I...I lied this morning and gave you mine."

Tears began to build up in Emily's emerald eyes, "WHY didn't you find a spare?!"

"There weren't any my size," responded Matt weakly, not taking his eyes away from Emily.

"I didn't even get hit!" cried Emily, in a mixture of anger and shock and disbelief

"You were always better than me."

"Then WHY did you give me...THIS...this THING..." yelled Emily, crying and viciously pulling off her vest.

"Yeah, yeah," coughed Matt, "Go have a shit fit about it. It isn't going to change anything."

Crossing her arms, Emily sighed angrily. The two fell silent for a bit.

"I just...why do you always...I DUNNO!" spat Emily.

Matt muttered quietly, "You know why I gave you my vest..."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID! THAT'S WHY!" shouted Emily, getting to her feet and stomped to the window. She gazed at the view below to discover that the ambulance had arrived at the paramedics were unloading the stretcher. Quietly, Emily spoke, "The ambulance is here."

With that, Emily left the room and went to the top of the staircase and called down, "We're up here!"

Within seconds, two paramedics came up to load Matt on a stretcher. Emily slowly trekked down the staircase and went outside into the bright sunshine, leaving the paramedics to do their work in peace.

"EMILY!" called Cheryl, striding towards Emily, "Where's the HT?"

Emily stood there for a second. She didn't know. She didn't even recall seeing anybody but Matt in the area, "I...I don't know. I didn't see him, but Matt said he shot him down."

_Damn it, Matt..._thought Emily, again.

Cheryl, sighing in frustration, turned around and spotted the paramedics hauling Matt out of the house on the stretcher.

"Wait!" she called out, starting towards the ambulance where Matt was being loaded in, "Matt! Where is the HT?"

Matt turned his head towards the source of the voice. He saw Emily and Cheryl running towards him, "I don't...know. I got...his leg..."

Weakly, Matt's eyes slid shut. He was pale from the loss of blood and looked disoriented.

"Sorry ma'am, he isn't fit enough to talk or wait," informed one of the paramedics strictly. They continued to pack Matt into the ambulance.

"Matt!" shouted Emily quickly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say all those things and I...I'm sorry..."

The paramedics shut the back doors before Emily could think of anything to say.

_Too late..._Emily said to herself, bitterly.

But, in the ambulance, Matt whispered without opening his eyes, "It's ok...It's all ok..."


End file.
